The Closet
by Dream. Believe. Consume
Summary: Ned and Madison accidentally get locked in a closet together. Nedison. There will be sequels. Rewrite of The Closet?


**Me: Natalieeeeeeeeee, come and do the disclaimer.**

 **Natalie: No.**

 **Me: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease. *Puppy eyes*.**

 **Natalie: No.**

 **Me: You're no fun. I could always make that dress you bought yesterday go poof.**

 **Natalie: *Narrows eyes* You wouldn't dare. *pulls out dart gun.***

 **Me: * Takes dart gun from Natalie* I would and I will.**

 **Natalie: Fine. D.B.C. doesn't own anything but the plot and the OOCness of the characters. Happy now. Oh by the way, can I have the my dart gun back. * She smiles and puts out her hand expectantly.**

 **Me: We'll see.**

 **Natalie: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

—

Nobody's Pov:

Ned was rummaging in the janitors closet near the auditorium in his school, High School Ed.

No one was around because it was Saturday, but he had forgotten his text book in there and needed it for homework.

He walked into the closet to get a closer look, but he tripped on something and fell in. When he tried to get up his foot got caught on the door and it banged shut with a bang.

Ned tried the door, but it locks automatically. So he had to yell and hope someone was around and could hear him.

—

Madison was looking for the auditorium in her school, High School Ed. She was going to a friends house tomorrow and needed her skateboard to get there. Sadly she forgot it at school, in the auditorium.

While Madison was looking for her skateboard in the auditorium she thought she heard a sound coming from the janitors closet..

Since she's naturally curious she decided to investigate. She opened up the door, just to trip over something and fall in. Unfortunately the door closed behind her so she couldn't see.

 **Madison Holt's POV:**

A voice startled me. I didn't think anyone else was in the school.

"Hi my name is Ned, what's yours?" Ned asked. Wait, Ned, as in Ned _Starling._

"Ned, Ned _Starling_?" I voiced my question.

"Yeah that's me. Do I know you?"

I felt my mouth drop in shock.

"You can catch flies, you know."

After a while I ignored what he said about my mouth and answered. "Yeah, it's Madison, Madison Holt. What are you doing here?"

"First of all I'm allowed to be here, but if you really want to know, I forgot my text book."

Typical ekat, I thought.

Apparently I said it out loud, because the next thing he says is, "At least I try to do well in school. Unlike some people I know."

"Are you insulting the me". I ask sweetly.

"I never said Madison, did I?" He says just as sweetly, looking cute trying to buy his innocence. Wait did I just say the Ned Starling's looks cute? I felt my eyes widen when I realized I said Ned Starling _looks_ cute. As in still looks cute.

Oh no, please tell me I'm not falling for him. Sadly even I can tell I'm starting to fall.

 **Ned Starling's POV:**

I see Madison's eyes widen after I try to talk me way out of not getting squashed. I guess she can't come up with a good comeback. She looks so adorable when she does that. Wait I'm talking about a Tomas here. Nobody except other Tomases think Tomases are adorable. Especially ekats. This is serious.

While I was busy thinking, Madison apparently decided to try open the door.

"It's hopeless i've been trying while shouting for help"

"Then let's kick it down."

"Made of metal"

"Why would they do that."

"Don't ask me, ask them." I reply being logical.

"And how am I supposed to do that I'm stuck in here."

Hm, maybe she's smarter then I thought.

"Someone will eventually come."

"When, monday?"

"At least there's food and water."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's just hope someone comes soon."

I hope someone comes soon to, but for a different reason than hers. There's these butterflies in my tummy, and I want to search up why? I have an idea, but I don't really like it.

At the same time I have this urge to get to know her and this will be the only chance.

While I was debating with myself about whether I wanted to go or not, a silence arouse, so I decided to break it with a simple question. "How are you and your family doing?"

"Okay, why?" She asked cautiously.

This time it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Can't I just ask a question."

She raises her eye brows, opens her mouth, thinks better of it, -she probably thinks its obvious- and asks, "do you want to play truth or dare."

"Sure, you go first."

"Okay."

—

 **AN:** **Can you give me ideas for truths or dares. (If you want me to add that it was your idea, tell me).**

 **Hopefully there will be more up soon.**

 **Look out for the sequels.**

 **D.B.C. (Fed, 9, 2016)**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
